私は先生を愛して
by Pierre Nivans
Summary: cerita Rebecca yang benci kepada Billy dan Billy yang merupakan pujaan wanita


私は先生を愛して  
(I Love You Teacher )

Disclaimer  
RE punya Capcom, 私は先生を愛して punya gue dong !

Ok, lets the story starts !

(FUDE PEN)

"GYAAAAAAAAA ! BILLY SENSEI ! "  
"KAKUI DESU ! "  
"LOOK OVER ME SENSEI !"

Teriakan layaknya teriakan demo pun terdengar di sekolah itu, semua cewek berkumpul di lorong sekolah sambil berteriak histeris kaya orang kesurupan Reika sampe pingsan gara gara gencet gencetan !

Kecuali seorang cewek anggota Light Music Club .  
"Si bakae sensei itu... dia mirip dengan Renji Abarai jelek itu, kenapa mereka mengidolakan orang seBAKA itu ! "

Semua pun bengong, ada yang ngejek idola mereka bodoh ?

"Apa ? kenapa kalian melihat gue ? emang gue pacaran apa sama dia ? kalo suka, ya kenapa ga nembak aja ? dan satu lagi, kenapa kalian suka sama guru sebaka dirinya ! " Teriak anak itu  
"Kau ... mengejek Billy Sensei dengan sebutan baka, bukanya kau yang baka ? Rebecca ! " Balas anak anak fangirlnya Billy ke cewek itu, Rebecca.  
"Emang dia baka ! kalo gue suka sama dia... NO,THANK YOU ! " Teriak Rebecca kencang.  
"Chambers-san, ikut sensei ke ruang guru ! " teriak Billy di belakang Rebecca dengan kabut yang sangat sangatlah gelap !.  
"MATILAH DIRIMU ! BAKA ! SENSEI NGAMUK TUH ! DASAR GA SOPAN ! " Tawa fangirlnya si Billy.  
Ah. sungguh malang dirimu, Becca

(FUDE PEN )

"Apaan sih Sensei ! " Teriak Becca di ruang guru dengan wajah yang kesal, ia siap untuk menonjok lelaki brengsek itu.  
"Kau tahu, perbuatanmu itu sangatlah kurang ajar ! sebagai hukumanya ... kau akan kujadiakan pembantuku selama 2 minggu ! " Teriak Billy  
"Pembantu ? enak saja ! aku kan anggota Light Music Club ! aku ini kan pengisi acara di sekolah ini ! dan aku ini adalah vokalisnya ! " Teriak Becca.  
"Apa aku menjadi homeroom teachermu dan mendampingi dirimu untuk menyanyi ? " Kata Billy dengan evil smirknya  
"Tidak akan. aku tidak membutuhkan homeroom teacher sepertimu ! " Teriak Becca sambil menginjak kaki senseinya itu  
"Apa kau mau klubmu aku bubarkan ? " Kata Billy  
"Iya ! Iya ! kau boleh menjadi homeroom teacherku ! tapi kau harus menutup kuping ketika Jill,Claire dan Ada menjerit karena kau menjadi homeroom teacher dan satu lagi, jangan menggoda mereka ! mereka ga bisa konsen kalau kau menggoda mereka ! " Teriak Becca  
"Tenang... aku cuma pengen godain kamu doang... my future wife .. " Kata Billy  
"GILA LO YA ! GUE SUMPAHIN LU PACARAN SAMA MPOK NORI ! " Teriak Becca kesal

(FUDE PEN )

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! BERUNTUNG BANGET LIGHT MUSIC CLUB ! MEREKA DAPET HOMEROOM TEACHERNYA YAITU SI BILLY SENSEI ! JADI IRI DEH ! " Teriak Kono ke teman temanya  
"Pasti si Becca yang minta buat Billy sensei jadi homeroom teachernya, dia itu penggaggum rahasianya sensei ! " Gosip Yui  
"Iya tuh ! apa si Becca suka sama Billy sensei ? " Gosip Sakuya  
"Kau kira aku ini cewek apaan hah ! dia yang maksa ! padahal. idih najis dah ! " Teriak Becca di kuping Sakuya  
"BECCA ! AKU GA SALAH DENGER NIH ? KAU ITU PENGAGGUM RAHASIANYA BILLY SENSEI ? " Teriak Yui  
"ENAK AJA ! EMANG AKU INI BUTA HAH ! SUKA KOK MAHO KAYAK DIA ! PACARNYA SI LEON ! " Teriak Becca

Sementara itu di kantin ...

"HUACHI !" Bersin Leon  
"Nape lu bro ? " Tanya Chris  
"Ga papa, tapi... kayak ada yang ngomongin gue deh... " Kata Leon ke Chris

Balik lagi ke kelas 3-2!

"KAU MASIH PERCAYA ISU ITU YA ! ISU ITU GA BENER ! " Teriak Kono  
"IYA ! MASA KAU MASIH PERCAYA KALAU BILLY SENSEI PACARAN SAMA LEON ! YANG BENAR SAJA ! " Teriak Sakuya  
"AKU SUMPAHIN KAU PACARAN TERUS KAWIN DAN PUNYA ANAK YANG MIRIP BILLY SENSEI ! " Teriak Yui

JEGER !

Biasanya nih, kalo Yui udeh nyumpahin: pasti kejadian

Matilah kau Becca

(FUDE PEN )

"HUAPA ? DI SUMPAHIN YUI ? MAMPUS LU ! JANGAN SAMPE KEJADIAN DEH ! " Teriak Ada  
"CEPATLAH BERTOBAT BECCA SEBELUM TERKENA AZAB ! " Teriak Jill sambil mengoyang goyangkan badan Becca dengan lebaynya  
"TOBAT NASUHA ! BECCA ! MINTALAH PENGAMPUNAN KE YUI ! " Teriak Claire  
"UDAH AH ! TENANG AJA KENAPA ! "Teriak Becca sambil gebrak meja ( Dramastis sekali kawanku )  
"Gue takutnya ntar kejadian ! kan ga lucu bok, seorang haters malah kawin ama orang yang dia benci ! " Kata Claire  
"Emang dia tuhan apa ? udah ah ... kita latihan lagu Pyua Pyua Haato yuk ! daripada ngurusin si Yui ! " Kata Becca kesel  
"MATTE ! PAK GURU MAU IKUT JUGA ! " Teriak Billy  
"GYAAAA ! BILLY SENSEI ! " Teriak Jill,Claire dan Ada  
"ENAK AJA ! GA SUDI ! KAU MAU MENGHANCURKAN KONSER YA ! " Teriak Becca  
"Menurutku kau harus didampingi karena permainan gitarmu sangatlah buruk." Ejek Billy  
"Enak saja ! kau tetap tidak boleh ikut ! " Teriak Becca  
"Kau mau klub ini aku bubarkan, ? " Kata Billy  
"Iya deh ! kau boleh ikut ! " Kata Becca kesel  
"YES ! ARIGATOU TAICHOU ! GYAA ! " Teriak Ada histeris (Lebay banget... )

Sepertinya hal yang Yui sumpahkan ke Becca bakal kejadian deh...

(FUDE PEN )

"Onii-san, aku kesel banget ke Billy-Sensei ! masa dia ngejek aku terus dia ngomong my future wife ? gila ga ! " Kata Becca ke kakaknya, Richard Aiken  
"Billy siapa ? " Tanya Richard  
"Billy Coen, homeroom teacherku ! " Kata Becca sambil memakan Onigiri ( Nasi Kepal ala jepang, bentuknya segitiga, biasanya isinya kacang merah gitu... )  
"HAH ? itu kan gitaris terkeren di ! dia banyak fansnya ! " Kata Richard ke adiknya  
"HUOHOK ! SERIUS ? " Teriak Becca  
"Serius ! sekarang dia lagi cari calon istri! kamu mau ga ? " Tanya Richard dengan kebegoan binti kuardatnya ( Masa nawar jadi bini orang ? )  
"Idih, najis sama tu orang ! mendingan Onii-san aja yang kawinin tuh maho ! " Kata Becca  
"Kau lupa ya kalau Onii-san udeh tunangan sama Reina ? dan, KENAPA KAU BILANG DIA MAHO ! DIA ITU LELAKI NORMAL ! " Teriak Richard yang sukses bikin Becca ciut nyalinya !

(FUDE PEN )

"Konnichiwa minna ! " Teriak Becca, namun betapa kaget Becca, disana cuma ada Billy ! shirtless lagi...  
"Becca-s..an ? " Kaget Billy  
"GYAAAAAA ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU ! "Teriak Becca  
"PANAS TAU ! MAKANYA GA PAKE BAJU ! " Teriak Billy, mata Becca pun melirik majalah hentai milik Billy  
"K...au baca beginian ? " Tanya Becca sambil menunjuk majalah itu  
"Hei !jangan lihat ! buat umur sepertiku yang boleh membacanya ! " Teriak Billy  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAA ! sensei ternyata mesummmm !" Teriak Ada di luar pintu club  
"Rebecca ! apa yang kau lakukan bersama sensei ? membuat anak ?" Teriak Claire  
"BECCA ? KAU MELAKUKAN HUBUNGAN ITU BERSAMA SENSEI ? " Teriak Jill  
"Kalian salah paham ! gue kesini duluan dan tau tau nih orang nongol ga pake baju ! " Teriak Becca sambil menunjuk Billy  
"Sepertinya kutukan Yui mulai berkerja ! mati deh ! " Teriak Jill  
"UDAH AH ! LATIHAN LAGI YUK ! " Teriak Becca kesel, ya iyalah, lebay banget reaksinya liat orang shirtless !

(FUDE PEN )

"Udeh jam 6... " Kata Becca kesel, udah ujan, ga ada ojek lagi ! lengkaplah sudah penderitaan ini.  
"Woi ! bakae ! mau ikut sensei ga ? " Teriak seseorang  
'BAKAE SENSEI LEWAT SINI ! MAMPUS KECEBONG BUDUK ! MATI DAH GUEEE ! ' Kata Batin Becca panik, buru buru dia lari kebirit birit ampe jatoh 5 kali !  
"Wadoh ! kau ga kenapa napa kan ? " Tanya Billy sambil melihat Becca, wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan  
"HWAAA ! SENSEI ! PERGI KAU ! GYAAA ! " Teriak Becca panik dan dia sukses jatoh dan pingsan !  
"YA OLOH! " Teriak Billy paink

(FUDE PEN )

"D...imana gue ? " Tanya Becca kedirinya sendiri  
"Selamat datang ke apartement gue ! " Teriak Billy

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAU APAKAN AKU HAH ! " Teriak Becca  
"Aku ga ngapa ngapain kamu kok !" Kata Billy panik  
"BOHONG ! " Teriak Becca kesel  
"AKU GA BOHONG ! BAKA ! " Teriak Billy  
"KAU YANG BAKA ! " Teriak Becca kesel

"Ya tuhan ! nak, ini calon istrimu ? " Tanya ibu Billy  
"Iya, kaa-san. bahkan rencananya bakal kawin NTAR... "Kata Billy sambil senyum  
"Oh... kaa-san pergi dulu ya ! " Kata Ibu Billy sambil menutup pintu apartemen  
"SIALAN KAU ! BILANG GUE CALON ISTRI LO !NAJIIIS ! " Teriak Becca sambil memukul Billy  
"Ya... daripada ntar kaa-san ga sabaran punya cucu ! " Kata Billy sambil mengambil gitarnya lalu ia memainkannya dengan indah  
'Sugoi ! permainnannya lebih keren daripada permainan gitarku ! ' Kata Becca dalam hati, wajahnya mulai memerah seperti jambu  
"K...eren... " Puji Becca dengan wajah yang memerah  
"Ka..u tidak apa apakan ? " Tanya Billy  
"Ga papa... " Kata Becca, detak jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang hingga ia takut kedengeran ama si Billy,ya iyaalah, mau dikira jantungan !  
"Bolehkah aku memelukmu ? " Tanya Billy dengan wajah memerah juga ( GYAAA ! KAWAIII ! )  
Becca mengangguk  
Dan mereka pun tertidur di sofa tersebut dengan saling berpelukan  
'Aishiteru ... sensei... '

(FUDE PEN )

"Becca ! lama sekali kau ! " Teriak Ada di ruang klub  
"Gomen minna... oh ya... mau mulai ya ! ayo ! " Teriak Becca  
"Eh, Billy-sensei mana ? " Tanya Claire  
"Dia ga jadi ikut, dia ga mau ngerepotin kita." Kata Becca  
"YAAH ! SEDIH BANGET GUE ! " Kata Jill sambil masang muka manyun  
"Jill, sekarang yang penting, penampilan kita ! ini penting banget !" Kata Becca sambil menyubit pipi Jill.  
"Ya udeh deh, ke hall yuk. kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik ! " Teriak Ada  
"YEAH ! GANBATTE MINNA ! "

Hall

_"Hadirin sekalian, inilah band Resident Of Heart ! "_

"Minna,Ganbatte ne ! " Kata Becca menyemangati teman temannya yang mukanya manyun karena Billy ga jadi tampil bersama mereka  
"Arigatou, Becca-chan !" Kata Ada sambil tersenyum, mereka pun menuju panggung. Fans mereka pun menjerit sekeras mungkin( lebay banget... gue ketemu SBY pas masi kecil aja ga begitu juga kale !)  
"Minna, kami akan membawakan lagu ... Pyua Pyua Haato dari Hokago Tea Time, band idola kami !" Teriak Becca  
Fans mereka pun berteriak bahkan sampe ada yang loncat loncat ! ( ya tuhan! )

Rebecca:

Atama no naka omoi de ippai  
Afuresou na no chotto shinpai  
Toriaezu heddohon de fusakou~

Ada:

(Don't stop the music!)

Rebecca:

Hoshii mono wa hoshii tte iu no  
Shitai koto wa shitai tte iu no  
Dakedo ienai kotoba mo aru no

Billy :

Ikinari! Chansu tourai  
Guuzen onaji kaerimichi  
Wow! Fukuramu mune no fuusen  
Kyuu ni ashi ga chuu ni uku no  
Joushoukiryuu ni notte

Seluruh orang menjerit kayak orang gila sementara Becca bengong, mana mungkin bisa...

"Dollface, wanna to sing with me ? " Tanya Billy  
"Y...es... Sensei... " Jawab Becca dengan wajah merah

Rebecca and Billy:

Tonde icchae! Kimi no moto e  
Watashi no pyua pyua haato  
Uketomete kureru nara kowaku wa nai no  
Kono kimochi ga taikiken koeta toki  
Kimi wa mienaku natteta michi no mukougawa  
Ai * Don't mind  
Ai no kotoba chiribameta  
Uta wa sunao de ii yo ne  
Nanige ni kuchizusande arukou~

Ada:

(Don't stop the music!)

Rebecca and Billy :

Watagashi yori amai merodi  
Hanabi yori mo atsu rizumu  
Suki na kyoku wa suki tte ieru no ni

Ada:

(Can't stop my heartbeat!)

Rebecca and Billy :

Fuiuchi! Pinchi tourai  
Hamingu kikarechatta kamo  
No! Hajimete me ga atte  
Ureshii kedo hazukashikute  
Nigegoshi na no yo dou shiyou  
Tsuppashicchae! Michibata de  
Furueteru pyua pyua haato  
Dokomademo toumei na ano soratakaku  
Umaretate no hitsujigumo no kimochi yo  
Kimi wo oikaketai no shingou wa aka ne  
Ai * Don't mind  
Ah boryuumu wo agete  
Hora tokimeki sagasu yo  
Mata kono basho de nandodemo  
Aesou na ki ga suru yo  
Tonde icchae! Kimi no moto e  
Watashi no pyua pyua haato  
Uketomete kureru nara kowaku wa nai no  
Kono kimochi ga taikiken koeta toki  
Kimi wa mienaku natteta michi no mukougawa  
Ai * Don't mind

"KYAAAA ! KAKUI SENSEI ! HWAAAA ! " Teriak fans fans sambil meloncat loncat yang menimbulkan gempa besar ! ( ? )  
"Saya mohon tenang, saya akan memberikan suatu pengumumnan ke kalian semua, voklis band ini adalah... tunangan saya !" Teriak Billy  
"HUAPA ? JADI... KUTUKAN YUI TERJADI LAGI ? " Bisik anak anak

Padahal aslinya ga begitu...

**BEBERAPA TAHUN KEMUDIAN **

"Otou-san, ceritakan gimana otousan bisa ketemu sama kaa-san ? " Tanya Young Hee ke Billy  
"Iya ! Onee-chan sama aku penasaran banget gimana otou-san ketemu ama kaa-san ! kasih tau dong ! " Kata Chiaki, kembaran Young Hee ke Billy  
"Kalian penasaran ya ? tapi rahasia !" Goda Billy ke anaknya yang lucu lucu itu  
"HWAA! OTOU-SAN JAHAT ! " Tangis Young Hee  
"Kaa-san ceritain deh !" Kata Becca  
"YAAY ! GIMANA ? " Teriak Young Hee dan Chiaki

Dan Becca menceritakan seluruh cerita gajenya bersama sang suami 10 tahun yang lalu...

**OWARI **

**HUANCUR !**

**RnR please !  
**


End file.
